


Sun, Earth, and Moon

by amaramor



Category: That Summer - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Romantic or platonic, but i hope it still manages to somewhat entertain you guys?, i did it in a short time just for fun so yeah it's really flawed, tbh just take it how you want, you choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaramor/pseuds/amaramor
Summary: AU where Yoo Won is a competitive eater, Hee Bum is a commercial model and Jumi is...well, Jumi is Jumi lol





	1. Earth meets Sun and Moon

For 19 years Jumi’s daily life revolved mainly around school; going to school, sitting in one place for 8 hours straight and then heading back home - from Monday to Friday, 7 days a week, she followed the same routine. Today would have been no different, had she not seen the 15 min long motivational speech last night. It got her thinking deeply because really, aside from eating lunch with Do Na and Ye Bin, she never does anything non-school related. “Explore the world. Enjoy your youth. Live your life.” the words from the speech continued ringing in her ear as she stood in the school’s gateway . Feeling stimulated, she took a different route and decided to explore her town instead to going home. 

But within only about 10 minutes, she felt her toes aching, neck sweating and heartbeat quickening. Walking around the town in this sunny afternoon was a real foolish idea because she was definitely not enjoying anything about this. So, as soon as she spotted the crowd in the corner of the street, her legs immediately came into a halt- more from exhaustion than from curiosity. “Spicy Red Noodles Eating Contest: 10 minute, 10 bowls” she gulped from reading the large poster that hung over the crowd’s head. Who in their right mind is doing this? More importantly, who can eat this much in such short time? She thought about ignoring it but roars of laughter and applauds from the crowd raised her curiosity “3 MORE TO GO!” said a voice in mic. She gave into her curiosity as she walked further and squeezed herself inside the crowd.

She didn’t know what she was expecting but she was certainly not expecting to see a man so young and so...unique, completing in this challenge. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped as the man with dusty orange hair shoved one huge spoon of noodles into his mouth and dropped the bowls onto the desk, flashing a triumphant smile to his astonished audience. “8 MINUTES 42 SECONDS!!! He broke the our top record of 8 minute 50 seconds!!! Ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause for our new winner, Choi Yoo Won!” absentmindedly, Jumi cheerfully clapped along the crowd. “Choi Yoo Won!” she said in her head as people pushed past her to congratulate the winner.  
___

“Do you need anything? Excuse me?” a sudden unfamiliar voice snapped her out of her thoughts “S-sorry?”  
“You’ve been standing here for a long time.” she took a glance around her and realized the crowd was gone and she was standing there awkwardly by herself.  
“I’m sorry I-I…” Dammit! What was she going to say? Did she even have anything to say? And what was his name again?  
Shaking his head slightly, he turned around to leave. “Y-Yoo Won Oppa!” he looked at her direction.  
“That was really impressive. You’re good at eating.”  
“I have to be since this is what I do for living.” he turned back around, now standing directing in front of her, smiling ever so slightly. “ Thanks though.”  
“Woah that’s amazing! I wish I could do tha-” stopping in the midway, she instantly brought her hand to her face. “7:20!!! I have to head home!”  
“Yeah, me too.”

__

They ended up going in the same direction and taking the same subway. Yoo Won lived three stations away Jumi so they didn’t get to talk much but she managed to learn that Yoo Won is indeed a couple years older than her, that he has really high metabolism so he doesn’t need to work out much and that he’s a professional competitive eater. In exchange, she told him her name and her school’s name because well, what else could she talk about? There’s barely anything interesting about herself or her life. She’s just another ordinary high school girl. Letting out a deep sigh, she bade good bye and begun walking towards her house, feeling strangely content even though she was aware that she might have to explain to her mom about why she was late and possibly about her little adventure. “Yoo Won Oppa” she said his name, this time out loud as her face beamed in admiration under the starry sky “Cool guy.”

___________________________

 

It was an extremely hot post summer day. The scorching heat of sun was stinging every bit of Jumi’s skin. At this moment all she wanted to do was go back home and take an icy cold bath so she was a little confused when she found herself walking into the restaurant. She glanced around the room. Frowning at particularly nothing, she stepped a foot outside of the door but then immediately stopped before the other foot could follow. Maybe she should buy some dumplings for her mother? She's stressed the lady a lot the other day by staying out late so she should try to make it up to her with treats.

As jumi waited for her order standing before the counter, a boy rushed up to her, breathing heavily.  
"Excuse me, excuse me. Do you have a phone?"  
"Uh-yeah"  
"Can I make a call to my phone? I think I lost it!" Jumi nodded and the boy abruptly snatched the phone from her hand and typed in some digits before she could make a reaction out of the whole scene.

Frantically, he looked over everywhere as he searched for some signs of his phone "It's ringing! It's ringing! It's somewhere close, somewhere-" his gaze fixed at the middle aged guy in a corner who looked like he’s just seen a murderous animal. Discreetly, the boy took small steps towards him.  
As he walked closer to the guy, he opened his mouth "Mister do you-"  
The man jumped off of his seat and ran out the restaurant. The boy, without any trace of hesitant, grabbed Jumi's wrist and dashed behind the man with Jumi's phone still in his other hand. "STOP! STOP HEY!!" he shouted while Jumi, uncertain as to what to do just ran along with the boy awkwardly.

 

After what felt like hours of chasing behind the man, the man slowed down a little. The boy speeded up, pushed the man onto the ground and started kicking everywhere as soon as he got up to him. "Take out my phone you bastard!"  
"Uhh uhh please don't fight" Jumi put her hand in between the two men, attempting to stop the violence.  
"Give me MY PHONE!"  
"I'm calling 119 please don't fight!"  
__

The police arrived soon and arrested the thief. "Thanks. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess though." The boy said in a much calmer voice than before.  
"I-it's fine"Jumi smiled. It was not fine at all. Her legs were sore from running, her lower stomach ached and it was obvious that she was going to be late today, again.

"I'm Kang Hee Bum. What's your name?"  
"I'm Kim jumi."  
"Jumi" he paused to let out an exhausted sigh "you've done a great help today. Let me repay you."  
"It's okay you don't have to" she shook her head.  
"No I want to do something for you. Where do you live? It's pretty late let me walk you home"  
"You really don’t have to do this. I can go by myself." She shook her head harder this time. Hee Bum pondered something for a mini sec, "ohh I see why. I'm a stranger so you don't want to reveal your personal information?"  
"No no it's not that-" jumi tried to protest.  
"Then take this" he took out a card from his hand and shoved it in her sweaty hands. "I work as a commercial model for WIGI agency. Just shoot me a call if you ever need anything." walking away slowly, he waved his hand at her.

A model... Jumi resettled the picture of Hee Bum’s face in her mind. Everything was so hasty she barely had a chance to look at him properly. But now that she thinks about it, he IS quite handsome. Tall, skinny, delicate figure, clear skin, smooth and shiny hair- he was indeed an ideal model material. Sighing, she slipped the card into her backpack and began walking towards her house. Today's been hectic- she thought as the words from the speech which stimulated her recent unusual days, peaked in her head once more "Explore the world. Live your life. Enjoy your youth."


	2. When Sun and Moon Collides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i think i need to clarify something. I started this fic thinking i'd just write a couple chapters about all three and not focus on any ship in particular because that time i didnt know what to ship. But after reading Yoo Won's backstory, a lot of fans including me realized which pairing they actually want to ship. This is why i didnt work further on it before because it was getting hard for me to keep it neutral but i decided to finish it anyway since i've already started. i apologize if this seems rushed or lacking details or anything like that because it IS rushed and i'm just writing it for the sake of finishing it tbh. Thank you for encouraging me and leaving kudos! you guys are fabulous!

While jumi had the memory of the other day's incident almost erased from her head, Hee Bum nourished his. His hands itched to take the phone and check up on her but he resisted the urge. It’s not like him to want someone’s company, especially not a stranger’s but something about Jumi was so unique, so homely. Hee Bum couldn’t help but be enchanted thinking about her. 

He waited; no, rather longed for a callback but after about three days, when Jumi still didn’t contact him, he lost his patience and called the number that he received a call from three days ago. 

Jumi picked up the phone after the first ring. “Hello Jumi, this is Hee Bum.”  
“Umm..sorry?”  
“Hee Bum, the guy whose phone got stolen the other day. Remember? I made you run with me.”  
“Oh, I remember. Hello, how are you?”  
“I’m good. I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch together?”  
“Uhh..”  
“We can meet at the restaurant from the other day. Do you go there often?”  
“I..go there with my friends for lunch sometimes.”  
“Great! I’ll be there today. Okay then, see you!”  
“....see you.”

 

………….

Jumi dangled her feet on her chair as she sat with her two friends in a table, waiting for Hee Bum to arrive at the restaurant. It’s been almost a month since she’s started hanging out with the young model. At first she didn’t feel good about it. She isn’t used to making friends with strangers and besides, who knew what kind of creep he would be! Even Do Na and Ye Bin were a little hesitant but after their first meeting, all the suspicions were gone and she can’t say she’s ever met a person with a purer heart than Hee Bum’s. He was funny, caring and smart. Sure his pettiness and stubbornness could sometimes go over the chart and Jumi won’t lie, many times she actually genuinely felt like kicking his butt but regardless of those complicated moments, both she and her friends were grateful to have Hee Bum join their circle. 

 

She grabbed her phone to see the time. 6:28 pm. They usually meet around 6 pm. Jumi wondered what could take him so long today. An idea of Hee bum getting into an accident brushed her mind but she pushed it away as quickly as it came. Let’s try to think positively, yeah? Maybe he’s just stuck at work.  
“Why don’t you call him again?” said Do Na from across the table.  
“He isn’t picking up.”  
“Then text him.”  
Jumi opened her inbox and her reread the messages from last night. 

The memes they sent each other, the sticker fights, the random small talks they made- everything was normal. Hee bum didn't hint anything unusual about today's meeting, then why isn't he showing up? Sighing, jumi typed a new message to the model.

"Where are you? Pick up the phone, are you okay? We've been waiting!"

Nearly half an hour later, when everyone's legs started stinging from sitting on the same place, they decided to call his agent. 

 

.............

"Are you guys sure we should go there? Is it okay for you guys to be arriving home so late?" Ye Bin asked, running behind Her two friends as they left the restaurant.

"No but I could care less about that right now. I have a feeling that something had happened after we talked last night because otherwise he would have informed me that he can’t make it today." Jumi tried to keep her thoughts together as she hurried towards the other direction. The people from the agency said Hee Bum was there early in the morning with all his belongings. He didn't speak to anyone and only asked the for a day off. She refreshed all her memories from that month. Why would Hee Bum act this way? Why would he leave his belongings at the workplace and take a day off?? He's not the type to ditch his work or be so reckless about his things.  
Maybe you’re overthinking, Jumi. Maybe he just lost his phone and couldn’t tell you.  
Yeah, but why would he take his belongings to his work place? And why would he take a day off and not talk to anyone? Isn’t there a possibility that something serious has happ-

Suddenly her phone rang, interrupting her inner voices. She put a halt on her running and took the call.  
“Jumi”  
“HEE BUM!!! WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU HOW-”  
“I’m at our usual restaurant. Sorry, couldn’t contact you earlier.” His voice sounded so tired and lifeless, Jumi’s heart died a little hearing him speak.  
“Whose number is this? Are you okay? You know what? We’re coming back, stay there.”  
Ushering her friends who were a little ahead of her, Jumi turned around and started sprinting back towards the restaurant. His voice was not normal!! What could have happened? He wouldn’t have sounded to sad if it was something like losing his wallet or phone. Did something happen with his family? Is it okay to ask such personal things? 

 

Jumi isn’t sure which surprised her more upon entering the restaurant; the presence of one particular guy with dusty orange hair whom she’s met nearly a month ago, or a gloomy Hee Bum who typically despises communicating with others (exception: jumi and her friends) sitting next to the other guy, talking. Slowing down her pace, she walked towards the table. 

“Hee bum. Yoo Won Oppa”  
Both guys turned around to look at her, “Jumi!”  
“You two know each other?” asked Jumi.  
“You know him?” asked Hee Bum, pointing at her and the guy next to him.  
“Uhh kind of…”  
Do Na appeared and pulled Jumi’s hands to have her sit down as she took a sit next to their friend “Hee Bum! Where were you? We were worried sick!”  
“I was definitely going to come! I wasn’t planning to ditch you guys. I just...uhh, didn’t have my phone with me…” he looked up at Jumi with a sad puppy face plastered on him but instantly turned to the male next to him, “Ah this hyung! I met him in here. He lend me his phone to call Jumi.” 

Jumi glanced at Yoo Won to find him staring at her attentively; Blushing, she quickly mouthed a ‘thank you’ and diverted her gaze towards her friend. “What happened to you phone?”  
“I turned if off and left it in the office.”  
“Hee bum, is everything alright?”  
“I...uhh...ye...uhh” he looked frantically at everyone present, his cheeks turning red. He seemed bewildered.  
“Am i making you uncomfortable? I can go to a different table if you wa-” Yoo Won placed his hands on the table to get up.  
“Uhh no...it’s not you...uhh.” he grabbed the glass from the table and gulped down some water as he relaxed his armed. “I...left my father’s house. We’ve never had a sweet relation with each other and we argued a lot. Last night it went a bit far and i left the house with all my stuff. Didn’t think much when i left but now i don’t have a place to stay.”

Jumi was at a lost for words. She’s never been in such situation. Should she tell him to go back? Or should she respect his decision and let him be without his family? She couldn't be certain but regardless, she put a hand on his back as she opened her mouth to speak, “Hee bum, you-”

“I turned off my phone because they were trying to contact me from random numbers. I might struggle to live by my own but I've decided. I’m not going back to that house. For now, i need to find a hotel or some place to stay temporarily.”  
“I have other sisters so we don’t have any extra room. Sorry, dude.” Do Na responded.  
“Our house is...small.”  
“I’d tell you to stay in our house but i don’t think my parents would approve if they hear you left your house…” Jumi said in a low voice, looking down at her fingers.  
“It’s f-fine. Not that i was expecting to stay in your houses..I can just look for a ho-”  
“If it’s okay, i’d like to make an offer.” Yoo Won smiled, bringing everyone’s attention to him. 

 

………………

Hee Bum agreed faster than Jumi expected. Yoo Won’s apartment didn’t sound like a big deal: two bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen, one living room. The young model would have to share many things with Yoo Won, whom he’s only known for a couple hours now. How could he trust that guy so easily? Jumi’s already told him what she knew about the orange haired guy but still, that shouldn’t be enough to trust someone to live with them in the same house.  
Sometimes, you just gotta trust people on their words even if you don’t get evidence. Remember how you trusted Hee Bum when he asked you to meet him?  
She nodded unknowingly. Maybe that’s how it works. Maybe some people are just trustworthy. The door chime’s sound disrupted her thoughts. Most of the customers were leaving. The sun was setting outside. She glanced at her table, everyone was still busy chatting. Jumi sighed. Maybe it won’t turn out that bad.


End file.
